


我的女友是保鑣(七)

by jenny6931538



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny6931538/pseuds/jenny6931538





	我的女友是保鑣(七)

当她听见裴柱现沙哑的声音时才反应过来  
”有地方没洗到”  
”既然醒了 就自己洗吧..我出去了”  
"别走…我好累 帮我洗嘛”  
”多大岁数的人了不羞涩吗?”  
”是你没关系”  
说完裴柱现轻抚起孙胜完的腹肌并起身吹了口气再他耳边  
”把我弄起感觉了 不用负责吗?”  
”我警告过你不要玩火”  
”那你就是我的水 专门灭我的体内的火”  
说完便舔上了她的锁骨并吮上了印记  
”啊….柱现 这是你逼我的…”  
说完并将裴柱现从水中托起擦干后连带浴巾一同扔上了床  
“啊”当被扔上床时裴柱现吓了一跳并叫了一声  
但下一秒却又被孙胜完压入床铺  
孙胜完打开浴巾后口直接进入主题给裴柱现一个热吻  
手也直接到达山峰开始揉动”啊...唔…”  
膝盖也轻轻的撞击着下方的突起..  
当裴柱现无法呼吸时轻推了孙胜完肩膀 “胜完…衣…衣服”  
当孙胜完在脱衣时 看着他情动的小脸 微肿的唇 炙热的呼吸 及诱人的声音  
心想”终于是我的了” 并又将吻落在锁骨上  
”哼..胜..胜完”  
”我在 我在” 说着并揉动着山峰顶  
”啊!”  
”舒服吗?喜欢吗?”  
”哼…喜…喜欢”  
”喜欢神么? 喜欢这样还是喜欢我? 恩”  
说完后又加大了力道 “啊..恩…”  
”说啊 平时不是很爱逗我吗? 怎么一句都说不出来了呢?”  
裴柱现心想”完了 忠犬便成狼了以后有得受了…”  
但思考到一半时突然无法思考了”恩…等下 胜..胜完我..啊!”  
”啧…那么敏感啊 我都还没进入主题呢”  
”等..等下 胜完 我休息一下..哼!”说着并伸手推了一下孙胜完却发现完全无法施力  
”没有喔 等一下的话会更不舒服喔”说着便将手伸往下方抚摸着大腿内侧  
”想要了吗? 要说才会有喔”裴柱现看着一脸坏笑的孙胜完时一时了解不要玩火是神么意思了…  
”给..给我”  
“给你神么? 你要说清楚啊 裴总…”  
”我…恩…我要你… 啊!”  
”收到!! 不过柱现啊 你知道我平常开枪打靶都是几靶吗?”  
”几..几靶?”  
”当然是满靶” 说完便将手直接冲入裴柱现体内 快速的动作使得裴柱现来不及反应一时就交代在他的手上  
孙胜完抽出他的手指轻轻的舔了一下”好甜~”  
当她看到裴柱现傻眼的眼神时  
“怎么 要尝看看吗?”  
说得并送到裴柱现口中轻轻搅动他的舌”恩..哼..胜完”  
”柱现真的很敏感呢 随便逗又有反应了呢”  
说完并开始进行了第三轮


End file.
